


It's Cold.

by appleknock



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Feelings, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Memories, Mental Breakdown, Oneshot, Sort Of, Unrequited Love, couldn't be me, fluff if you squint, imagine having a happy ending, you ever breakdown in the middle of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleknock/pseuds/appleknock
Summary: It's a cold night for George.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	It's Cold.

George laid on the grass of the Dream SMP lands. His bare arms spread out, feeling each prick of the grass against his skin. He stared at the night sky, taking in each glimmer from the stars. 

He chuckled to himself, a pitiful laugh. George forced himself another to have another chuckle. The former king brought his arms in and covered his eyes. Tears threatened their way down his cheeks on this cold night. The familiar feeling of helplessness overwhelmed his body, the more he fought his tears. 

He thought about the reason he was here tonight, and why he was crying. George reminisced about the better times. Those times where there was someone there with him, someone who he thought cared. He could hear his friend’s voice so clearly, but George knew he wasn’t there. 

The tears that he tried to hold back flowed down his cheeks with no sign of stopping. His body shivered from the chilled wind. He let out a quiet whimper and an almost desperate cry. George rolled over to his side to huddle closer to himself. 

“Of course, he would leave,” he said to no one but himself. 

The former king was now just another citizen, but not even. He was just a temporary utility, a pawn in his big game. George didn’t think much of his kingship when he had it. His only priority was having a nice and humble home, with his loyal knight protecting him. The only difference now is that his knight isn’t his anymore.

He choked at the thought. George tried desperately to wipe his eyes with enough force to make them sting. With each tear that fell, another one came. Accidentally scratching his eye, he hissed and made his attempts to stop crying futile. George wanted to scream, so loud that his throat would leave his body. At least that way, he wouldn’t have to talk anymore. 

Things haven’t been the same since he was left behind by him. The people that stuck close gave him worried stares. Some would even ask him if he was ok. George would give the same answer each time, telling them that everything was okay. He was never a good liar, though. In his mind, it was enough to fool everyone else.

It was then that the thought crossed his mind. He was alone. George weakly laughed, curling more into himself. The imprints of the grass against his arms felt more like individual needles. No one else would understand how he felt, especially about him. On the surface, the king and his knight were close because they were good friends. It was more than that for George. It was pitiful, he thought. 

He didn’t mean to, he would say. The former king remembers the moment things changed. It was the day his knight got too close to him. They were playing with the flowers on a night like this one. George tripped on his feet, and his knight caught him. He recalls the warmth between them, and their unwillingness to let go. The former king reached his hand out and went through the same motions. His hand went under his knight’s mask and caressed his cheek. George could feel the heat of his knight as if it were happening again. Although his expression was covered up by his mask, the king could feel his face shift into a smile. George could so clearly remember how his knight leaned into his hand. How warm that night was, despite the chilling breeze that passed by.

Was it always this cold? He wondered as he sniffled both from the frigid air and his tears. George couldn’t tell if he was relieved that his tears stopped. In fact, he didn’t know when they did. Only, that his tear trails were drying into crusts on his face. His eyes burned and stung from crying. The former king didn’t need a mirror to know what a mess he must have looked like. At the same time, he didn’t care. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and his fingers caught in knots. Frustrated, he pulled through completely, not bothering to try to untangle his hair. The former king definitely pulled some tangles out of his hair judging from the stinging pain. 

“I can’t believe I ever fell in love with someone like you,” He whispered, his eyes watering again. 

Remembering that same night, George recalled him abruptly pulling away as if he’d realized something. The king almost fell again, but he regained his balance. He stared up at his knight, who’d turned away. 

“We can’t do this,” The knight clenched his fist hard, knuckles turning white.

“W-What?” George’s voice wavered.

His knight turned around, and his unchanging mask seemed to show his feelings. “I am your knight, and you are my king. Nothing else.” 

The man that stood there was no one George could recognize. He couldn’t see the person he loved. The one that believed in him, that teased him, that cared about him, and especially the one that loved him back. 

“Of course, I-I knew that,” The first lie, he spoke. 

The tension from his knight was gone as soon as it was there when he laughed. The knight’s deep and light laugh stirred the king’s heart. George had almost forgotten the previous interactions, and how his world collapsed on him. All because he was so foolishly in love. Despite his own best interests, he let it go. Their interactions had been strained since then. Lighthearted, playful exchanges became rare and short. Until the day his kingship was revoked by his own knight. 

He sat up slowly, stretching his stiff body. His fingers ran against the tiny grass imprints on his cold skin and traced them. George’s attention switched to the grass, as he absent-mindedly grabbed a handful, and pulled as hard as he could. He wasn’t satisfied with the amount of grass he pulled, but he threw it to the wind nonetheless.

It must have been his fault, he concluded. That the man that was supposed to be his wasn’t even his friend anymore. George wanted to cry again, he really did. Unfortunately, he didn’t have any more tears for the night, or for his unrequited love. The former king could have sat there forever, frozen. Letting go of his last thoughts, he let his exhaustion take over him as he fell back onto the grass. He closed his eyes and hoped it was the last time he would need to.


End file.
